Stay
by hormonal granny
Summary: Despite flying Chappy plushie led to his face, he stays.


**Stay**

The very first fanfiction by hormonal granny

_Despite flying Chappy plushie led to his face, he stays._

Kinda inspired by Taylor Swift's "Stay Stay Stay"

Rated T for f-word

* * *

"RENJI YOU BAKA!"

Random stuffs flew to the poor redheaded man. You name it—pillows, frying pan, flowers (along with the vase), sandals, teacups…

"Rukia, wait! I can explain!" he said after dodging from a flying Chappy plushie led to his face.

"Oh really?" she asked rhetorically. Her left hand on her hips while her right one held a thick 'Kidou 101' book, ready to slam it to his head. Well, it could be a good thing to do, though… Since Renji is so goddamn miserable in kidou.

"Well, here's a good news— I've **seen** enough to know what actually happened, Abarai Renji, so don't bother explaining!"

His eyes widened in horror as he saw the book coming closer and closer… Thanks God his reflexes were nearly flawless, the book only hit an empty air.

_Great, dude, you really screw things up, _he thought. The hangover still tortured him— a mix of dizziness and nauseous feeling— and now he has got a HUGE problem with the last person in the world he wanted to insult.

"Please, Rukia, _fuckin' please_!" he begged, feeling tired of their quarreling.

It seems like she felt the same, as she stood still, her violet orbs stared coldly to his brown one. She kept silent for a moment, signaling him to just spit out whatever he wanted to say. He gulped down nervously.

"Uh, well… It wasn't like what is seems…"

Unfortunately, she was _too_ pissed off not to interrupt his explanation.

"YOU FLIRTING AND HUGGING THAT BITCH IS NOT LIKE WHAT IT SEEMS?!"

"I was drunk! Seriously, I don't even had any idea what I've done last night!"

"Oh you don't? YOU WERE HAVING FUN WITH A BIG-BOOBED GIRL!"

"For God's sake, Rukia, I don't give a fuck 'bout boobs!"

"Then what is it? Is it because she's tall? Or her curves? Or her blonde hair?"

"Dammit, I—"

"YOU PERVERTED, HORMONE-RAGED MAN!"

"Rukia! Really, just lis—"

"Hadō #1, Shō!" she cried out. A force of reiatsu thrusts him backward. He landed roughly on the floor, butt first. Before he could realize what happened he heard the sound of door slammed, followed by a 'click' sound. He blinked a few seconds in front of the closed door.

_Wait, this door looks familiar…_

"RUKIA!" he jumped up in instant, his fist knocking the door madly.

"Hey, Rukia! Open the door!"

"No," came her short, sharp reply.

"But this is _my_ quarters!"

All he could heard was the sound her small footsteps going away.

The next five minutes knocking his own door gave him nothing. He was tempted to break it down, but he didn't want to make _another _problem with a certain raven-haired taichou. He slumped down wearily, his back resting on the closed and locked door.

"I guess I'll get some sleep first," he mumbled as he ran his hand through his scarlet locks. _This headache is just fuckin' annoying._

He was so upset at himself, to made her furious like that. She may be mad as hell, but he knew deep inside she was broken. He felt like a real asshole right now.

He drowned in thoughts as his eyelids got heavy and finally closed completely.

oOo

Rukia slammed the door then quickly locked it. She froze there, her hand gripped tightly on the door's handle her knuckles became pale. His yelling snapped her.

"Hey, Rukia! Open the door!"

Her brows twitched in annoyance, though he couldn't see it. She shortly replied,

"No."

"But this is _my_ quarters!"

_You don't say,_ she thought sarcastically. With the back of her hand, she wiped away the tears on her cheeks. She didn't even realize she had actually cried. All she knew was she had tried so hard to fight the urge. Hell, she's a Kuchiki. Emotion shouldn't take over her. She ought to handle all the matters with a calm, composed manner.

But once the image of Renji with other girl popped up in her mind, she couldn't help it. The stoic mask she had built for years crumbled down.

And now there she was, locking herself up in Renji's quarters while the said man locked outside, now banging on the door so hard it would probably broke down in no time.

She absent-mindedly walked away from the door. Kicked aside some stuffs scattered on the floor, she made her way to the bedroom.

_His_ bedroom.

She threw herself to the futon. Her tired body gave up to its warmth and softness. She slowly inhaled the soothing scent.

_His_ scent.

Tears flowed without she being able to stop it. Her throat sore from chocking too much and her eyes puffy but what hurts her most was the ache inside her chest.

"Baka," she muttered between her sobs.

She shoved her head to the pillow to hide her silent cry from the world.

oOo

He felt odd when he woke up.

_Where the hell am I?_

His hangover was only gotten worse, plus he got a backache now, as the result of his uncomfortable sleep. The scenes from last night flooding his mind, make him jumped up then miserably tried to open the door— with no avail.

_Shit, it's still locked._

He had no idea what Rukia would had done inside his quarters. He could only hope she didn't do _anything_ to his sunglasses collection in his dresser.

Not knowing what to do, he stood numbly in front of the door… Until he felt something beneath the doormat he stepped on.

_DAMMIT!_

He crouched down then flipped the doormat.

_How could I forgot 'bout this damned spare key?!_

oOo

He opened the door carefully not to make noises that could wake her up.

_**If**__ she's asleep,_ he thought.

He sneaked through the living room, which looked like a heavy storm has just passed by. To make the description short, _everything_ is _everywhere_. He looked around but she was nowhere to be seen.

Leaving the mess behind, he headed to his bedroom. Silently he opened the door…

…And there was her.

She curled up on his futon, sleeping soundly. Messy raven locks framed her serene face, her breathing soft and slow. He came closer and saw her slightly puffy eyes and tears marks on the pillow. She must had cried herself to sleep. Guilt washed over him.

"Hey," he sat beside her, watching as her chest rose and fell. He gently tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk," he whispered to the sleeping girl. "You know… You shouldn't be jealous. Who the hell cares about boobs or curves? Well, perverted idiots do. But believe me, I'm not one of them."

He took a deep breath before continued.

"You are beautiful, Rukia… And I love you."

Somehow, the silence was uncomfortably loud. He snorted. _Confessing to her while she's asleep. Of course she won't hear you, coward._

It was still early—around 6 a.m. at that time— for Renji who rarely wakes up before 8 a.m., so he decided to went for a walk_._

_Gotta chill out and wait for Rukia to wake up then apologize to her properly._

He was about to stood up when a small hand tugged on his sleeve.

"Renji," she called his name with a husky voice. His heart thumping madly inside his ribcage as nervously turned to her.

"R-Rukia," he nearly chocked on his own saliva. _This is it, just apologize and try not to mess things up._

"Listen, I'm so sor—"

This time he was interrupted with her tight embrace.

"I hear you crystal clear," she murmured to his chest "No need to repeat it, idiot."

"You hear it?" he couldn't conceal disbelief and embarrassment in his voice. She looked up to his deep, brown eyes. Their gaze met.

"Every single word," she said firmly.

"Uh… Including the last three words?"

She punched him in the jaw. Hard.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he yelled while rubbing his now bruised jaw.

"Dumbass," she retorted.

The next thing she knew was his arms snaked around her. He drew her closer. She snuggled in his arms, her cheeks resting on his broad chest and just that simple she already felt at ease, like everything was so _right_ this way. She cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Renji… I'm sorry for locking you outside last night."

His body tensed. He was taken aback by her unexpected apologize.

"No big deal, Rukia." he replied nonchalantly. _Thanks to that stupid spare key._

His relaxed tone sounded genuine she was ashamed by herself even more.

"Hey, hey, don't gimme _that_ face," he cupped her face, his thumb caressed her cheeks in a circular motion.

"I'll be waiting for no matter how long, ya know. Even if I didn't find that fuckin' key," he kissed her forehead lovingly.

"I'll stay. Cause I know you worth it."

Blush crept on her cheeks. His words echoed in her mind, her heart swelled with joy. She peeked up and saw his face was also reddened.

Without second thought, she raised her head up and brushed her lips against his.

"Don't you dare to flirt other girl ever again," she spat playfully. He smirked before pulling her to steal another kiss.

"Aye, milady."

fin.

* * *

Reviews would be _veeeryyyyy_ appreciated :)


End file.
